


My Shot

by jupiterscent



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Lams - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slight Violence, Stress, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton, the orphan, moves to America and lives with two new foster parents. </p>
<p>He meets new people. Good people, bad people. People that he loves. People that he hates.</p>
<p>He meets a boy. A beautiful boy. He falls in love with this boy.</p>
<p>And he hurts this boy. But this boy loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

  
Hamilton sat on the couch inside the Washington’s house. Inside it smelt like freshly baked bread. Not burnt, but cooked to perfection. George Washington was sitting across from his, a book in his right hand. He was looking at Hamilton, expecting him to say something, though of course he wasn't.

Martha, George’s wife, was in the kitchen baking dinner. Hamilton wasn't sure what she was baking, but it smelt good.

George had tried to start up a conversation with Hamilton, asking him about his interests and what he did in the Caribbean. But honestly, Hamilton didn't do much I'm the Caribbean, except stay with his mother. But she was long gone.

The two of them sat across from each other awkwardly, every now and then their eyes meeting. Hamilton would quickly move his gaze away and look at something else, like a book shelf or flowers.

It had been a day since Hamilton had moved to New York. Everything was so new to him. The weather, the houses, the people. He wasn't looking forward to school, which was tomorrow.

It was a Sunday and the weather was cold and chilly, which meant it would possibly snow. Alexander had never seen snow before, and he certainly didn't want to. Other people did, but he preferred warmth rather than the cold.

“So, Alexander,” Washington had interrupted Hamilton’s train of thought. He had told George not to call him son, so he called him by his first name, “are you excited for school tomorrow?”

Hamilton looked at him and shook his head softly. There was no point in lying, but Washington had already given him things like a laptop, phone etc. for school so it would be a shame if he don't go.

“It's alright to be nervous, Alexander. But it won't be as bad as you think, I promise.”

 _Of course it won't, it'll all be so perfect! Everyone will kiss me and say how amazing I am!_ Hamilton frowned slightly and looked down at his lap. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation. It didn't matter if Washington was his new father or not, he just didn't want to talk.

Washington seemed to realise that because he left the room to go into the kitchen, talking to his wife. She was still cooking, and it smelt divine. Hamilton sighed and walked upstairs towards his new room.

He had already unpacked the things that he brought, which were some clothes, a big notepad with pens and paper, and a few other miscellaneous things.

The day seemed to go slow for Hamilton. He had dinner and was sitting upright in his dark room. The silence surrounding him was deafening.

He couldn't sleep. The bed was uncomfortable and everything was new. He couldn't sleep last night either. It scared him, as if something was in his room with him.

His legs were tingly as they had fallen asleep. Alexander's brain was buzzing with thought though. He was worried and anxious about tomorrow. His first day at a new high school. He knew it was going to be terrible. He knew people would be giving him the cold shoulder, and whispering things about him.

He sighed softly, resting on the bed and trying to fall asleep. He tossed and turned due to the fact that it was too uncomfortable. The bed, the pillows, everything was too fancy, and weird. But, he did sleep. He didn't get much of it though.

***

Hamilton was sitting inside the classroom. He had English, which he was extremely good at. There were barely any other people in the class, except for a few boys that were making loud beat boxing noises.

The classes seemed to fly by for Hamilton and lunch had come so very quickly. Hamilton was sitting at a table in the cafeteria by himself. He decided that he wasn't hungry so he just sat there, listening to the chatter of teenagers.

He heard some yelling, so he turned to face where it was coming from. A boy, around his age, was yelling at another boy. He was yelling quite offensive slurs, and Hamilton couldn't help but feel anger.

He stood up and made his way over to the scene. The smaller boy was now getting pushed, and he was fighting back, but he wasn't strong enough. Hamilton saw some people standing by the side, their faces glazed with anger, but they didn't do anything.

He was now standing in front of the smaller boy, facing the male that was pushing him around.

_Look him in the eye, ain't no higher. Summon all the courage you require. Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf._

“Fuck off.” Alexander hissed at the other boy, his eyes narrowing.

The smaller boy had quickly rushed over to his friends, but he watched as the two boys started talking.

  
“You're that new kid, huh? N wonder you're standing up for that fag, you didn't know that he was a total dipshit.”

“I don't care if I don't know him,” Alexander's voice had turned into a slightly growl as he pushed the boy, “no one deserves to be treated like shit. So, fuck off.”

“Or what? You gonna slap me?”

“By the rate this is going, I just might.”

“Let's see if you can try.” The other boy scoffed. Alexander was full of rage now as he clenched his fists tightly. He could feel the trickle of blood on his palm but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was punch this boy.

The smaller boy from before pushed both Hamilton and the other boy away from each other.

“That's enough.”

Hamilton looked down at the boy. He had slightly tanned skin with freckles splattered across his face. His curly brown hair was tied up and his gold eyes were fixed on Hamilton.

“Fine Laurens. But I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Whatever Lee. You can go fuck yourself.”

Lee scoffed and walked away. Two boys came over and started whooping and cheering for Hamilton.

“You're so brave, mon ami! We cannot believe you stood up to that arrogant bitte.”

“Yeah! That was super cool of you man! You saved our little Laurens here.”

The boy, Laurens, was standing in the middle of the two taller guys that were cheering for Hamilton.

One of them, which Hamilton assumed was French, was extremely tall and wore his hair in a ponytail. The other one had a bandana wrapped around his head.

Hamilton was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, and the other boys noticed, so they calmed down slightly. The taller one was grinning as he began to speak.

“My name is Lafayette, mon cher. The man with the bandana is Hercules and I believe you've already met our dear John Laurens.”

Hamilton nodded slightly and smiled, “I'm Alexander Hamilton.”

“It's nice to meet you Hamilton. Thanks for, you know, sticking up for me.” Laurens smiled slightly, looking up at Alexander.

He grinned at the smaller boy, “It's no problem. If this is what it takes to meet you, then it would have been worth it.”

Laurens giggled slightly, his cheeks now a tinted red. Lafayette watched and laughed silently at how well they got along.

“Well, if you lovebirds are done, we were just going for a coffee. Would you like to join us Hamilton?”

“Sure. That sounds nice.”

“Okay. Make sure not to punch anyone on the way there mon ami!”

Hamilton laughed and they walked out of the school and towards a coffee shop. It was snowing, and Alex had never seen snow before. He watched in awe as the snowflakes his the ground.

A small piece of snow had landed on his nose, and he grinned slightly. Laurens looked over to him and laughed.

“What, have you never seen snow before?”

“No.”

“Seriously? Wow.”

Hamilton chuckled softly as he continued walking. Every now and then he’d look at the snow. It’s so pretty. None of the snowflakes are the same.

Lafayette turned around to face Hamilton and grinned as he started rambling on about snow.

“Oh, Hamilton! It is so beautiful. When I first came to America I was just like you! I'd try and eat the snow too! It's so pretty, yes? Ah, I love winter. It's my fav-“

“Laf, chill. I don't think he speaks French.”

“I do agree. It's quite beautiful.”

“Hah! Finally, I have a French speaking friend! Oh, mon ami, we are going to have so much fun. These boys will have no idea what we're saying!”

Hamilton chuckled softly. The coffee shop came into view and they sat down at a table outside. Nobody ordered drinks, which Hamilton thought was strange.

“You see, mon ami, we come here every lunch! It's like our special place.”

“Yeah, and now you're part of our group so you can come here too!” Laurens grinned.

“I'm part of your group?”

Hercules nodded, “Yep. Since you protected our turtle you are now one of us.”

Hamilton chuckled but nodded, “Okay. I'm cool with that.”

They sat at the coffee shop and talked about nothing and everything until it was time to walk back to school. Hamilton felt nice and welcomed. He knew that feeling wouldn't last forever, but he liked it, so he tried to remember what it felt like so he could never forget.

 

 

 

 


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton gets into a small fight while leaving a coffee shop

Alexander sat at the coffee shop with his laptop, his hands gliding across the keys as he typed. He was already up to his 13th page, though he only needed to write about three.

It was Tuesday. The weather was chilly and it was snowing outside. Hamilton was dressed in a big scarf and a jacket with some jeans. It was too cold for his liking.

People would guess that he had been there for about two hours, typing endlessly. It seemed as if he was a robot, the way he looked. It was like he had no emotions at the moment.

But of course, he did. Whenever someone came through the door he'd look up. Inside his mind he'd make up small life stories about them.

A girl came in and he snapped his head to look up at her. Longish brown hair. Blue shirt and blue jeans. Moved here from London due to her father moving jobs. Has a sister. Loves music and painting.

He put his head down and started to work again, ignoring everything. No more distractions, you need to get this work done Alexander.

He sighed softly. All this work was making him tired, though he wouldn't admit it. His mind was running dry quickly, as he tried to think of different things to write.

The door to the coffee shop opened again, but he didn't look up this time. He was too focused. His fingers tapped against the table as he desperately tried to think of something to write.

He heard a chair scraping across the ground in front of him, so he looked up slightly, only to see Laurens. His hair was tied up as usual, and he was wearing a sweater that was way too big for him.

“Alexander, you look really tired. Did you get any sleep last night.”

Hamilton looked up from his laptop so he could see Laurens fully. He shrugged softly and chuckled, fumbling with the edge of his sweater.

“I mean, I got some.”

“Alexander, go home and get some rest.”

“But-“

“No, you look like death,” Laurens chuckled weakly, “please get some rest.”

Hamilton shook his head, “I can't yet. I have to finish this essay.”

“The essay can wait. Your well being is more important than some shitty essay.”

Hamilton smiled slightly, his cheeks heating up slightly. He didn't really know what to say to that, so he simply nodded.

Laurens sighed, “Honestly Alexander, you really need some rest. So go and rest, for me at least.”

He sighed softly and nodded, “Fine. Okay.”

“Now get home Alexander. I'm staying here.”

He nodded and chuckled as he closed his laptop, putting it in his small bag that was on the floor. He waved at Laurens as he exited the building.

As he walked outside the bitter air bit at his exposed skin. He shivered slightly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The bag that he had was slung over his shoulder as he walked home.

On his walk home he definitely wasn't expecting to bump into Charles Lee. Alexander's new found friends had told him all about Lee and how much of a dick he was.

Alexander was walking on the snowy pavement when he accidentally tripped over himself and bumped into Lee. Charles let out a growl and pushed him away, his fingertips digging into Alexander's skin as he did.

“Watch where you're going, idiot.”

“I'm not an idiot.” Alexander spat back, as he steadied himself.

“Oh, really? Because you sure do seem like it! I mean, you're hanging out with the faggots of the school, that's pre-“

Alexander pushed Lee roughly, which caused him to fall onto his back. Lee winced as he fell but clenched his fists together.

“Don't call my friends faggots, you dipshit.”

“Or what?” Lee said mockingly.

“Are we really going to do this again? I'll fucking kick your ass if you call my friends faggots one more time.”

“I'd like to see you try!” Lee laughed bitterly as he stood up straight, looking at Hamilton, “You don't have the guts.”

“Whatever. I'm too tired to fight an idiot right now.”

“Then we'll fight tomorrow. After school has finished, behind the school.”

“Fuck no. I'm not stupid.”

“Then you are weak!”

“No, I'm not,” Hamilton growled and shook his head, “fine. Tomorrow. After school. I'll see you then.”

They both exchanged glares as they walked away from each other. Hamilton scolded himself for doing that. He should've just said no and walked away. That's what his mother would say when he got into fights.

But his mother was dead. So what use would that do him.

He sighed softly as he watched the small flakes of snow hit the ground. Did I really get myself into this?

He really was an idiot. It was his third day in New York and he had already gotten into a fight. The Washigtons would be so disappointed. They took him in, and he is already getting in trouble.

He really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. His legs had started to feel numb as he kept walking, getting closer to the house. He don't necessarily want to go home or rest, but Laurens had told him to, so he was going to.

He grew closer and closer to his new home. As he entered the house, it was silent. George and Martha must be out. He shrugged softly as he walked upstairs to his room.

He still wasn't used to his bed, by he had adjusted just slightly. As he fell back onto his bed, he thought about what might happen tomorrow, and his stomach filled with anxiety.

He was going to get hit. He was going to bleed, and there would most likely be people there to see him get hit. Laurens might be there. Lafayette might be there. Hercules might be there.

He was going to make a fool of himself out there. He was going to be weak. He was going to be an idiot.

All these thoughts buzzed around Hamilton’s head. He didn't get to sleep until it was slightly late. Martha had come up and checked on him, so he knew that they were home now.

When he had finally managed to sleep, he was woken by the sound of his phone buzzing. He remembered giving his number to his friends so it would most likely be from one of them.

**1 unread message from: Johnny Boy  
** 10:43  
I hope you're asleep mr. alexis 

**To: Johnny Boy  
Jesus Christ Laurens I was sleeping**

**From: Johnny Boy  
o shit then go back to sleep my friend**

**To: Johnny Boy  
I will**

**From: Johnny Boy  
Have an amazing sleep !!!**

Hamilton closed his phone and chuckled slightly. Hamilton had never really had a group of friends before, but it really felt nice. It felt like he belonged somewhere. He wanted to make his friends proud.

He closed his eyes and darkness surrounded him, but he could see a pair of golden eyes. It was like they were engraved in the darkness, like they were a shining light.

He fell asleep quite quickly and didn't have much trouble whilst he was sleeping. It was like all his troubles were gone for the moment, and it felt nice for him.

He wished that he could feel like that forever, but you can't always get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHEW another chapter  
> These may come in slow as I write them on my phone and it takes forever  
> Also if you want to contact me my tumblr is Hamilwinner and so is my Instagram. I'll put this in every chapter just so you know !!!  
> AnywAYS ENJOY ILY ALL


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton gets into a fight and Laurens has to clean up his mess.

“You’re doing _what_  after school Alex?”

“I'm going to fight Lee because he was being a dick. I already said that Laurens.”

John shook his head as he paced around the cafeteria. Lafayette was trying not to laugh and Hercules was just watching Laurens pacing frantically.

“I can't believe you're doing this. You could get hurt! Or even worse!”

“Calm down, I can handle myself.”

“No, see, you can't. If you could handle yourself you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.”

“Look, I'm not a child. I'll be fine.”

“I swear to god Hamilton,” Laurens muttered and shook his head, “if he does hurt you then I have every right to say I told you so.”

“Okay,” Hamilton chuckled softly, “if he does, you do. But I won't get hurt, I promise!”

“Don't promise things you can keep.”

Laurens shook his head as he kept pacing. He really didn't want Hamilton to do this. He didn't want him to get hurt. Hamilton’s in this mess because of him anyway, he didn't want him to get injured because of him.

But he knew he couldn't stop him. He had met people like Hamilton before and he knew that they would do anything to prove themselves right, no matter what cost.

Laurens tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. It didn't really work, but he pretended it did, as he sat next to Hamilton and tried to act calm.

“If you're going to go and fight him, I have to at least help you. You know, since you did that for me yesterday.”

“Okay, if you want to. But please try not to get hurt.”

***

Hamilton stood in front of Lee, with Laurens behind him. A man, Aaron Burr, they called him, stood behind Lee. He glared at Hamilton with a look of anger, but not quite anger.

A few people were surrounding them. Lafayette and Hercules were watching, and two people that looked very similar to them stood slightly left to them. There were three girls, one of them from the coffee shop Alex had gone to.

“So, do you want to give up,” Lee spat, “because we all know hats what fags do. Give up, you know.”

Alex could feel the anger practically burning inside of him, “Uh, sorry but I'm not fucking giving up. I'm sure I can beat an ass like you.”

“Oh, then it's so on. Burr, tell him the simple rules of this… Duel, you could say.”

“Simple. There are none,” Burr cleared his throat slightly and stood up, “You can hit, kick, bite anywhere.”

Alexander nodded and gave Lee a stern glare. He was so going to win this. Laurens behind him, though, was stressing out. He was worried as hell. No, he didn't want to fight. No, he didn't want Alex to get hurt.

“So, I-uh when does this,” Laurens coughed slightly, his voice salt and the palms of his hands sweaty, “fight star?”

Burr took a step back, and nodded his head at Lee slightly, “Now.”

The first punch caught Alexander and Laurens by surprise. Lee swung his fist to Alex’s nose, which made it bleed. Alex stumbled back, and Laurens attempted to catch him, but failed as Alex fell onto his back and Lee kicked his side.

Alex tried to get up, but as he crouched on his knees, Lee’s fist hit his face again. Laurens shoved Lee, which didn't do a lot, but at least he wasn't hurting Hamilton anymore.

Lee stumbled back slightly, but then regained his balance and stood in from of John intimidatingly. Laurens felt small at that moment, and he tried to scramble away from him, but Lee grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Before Charles could utter a word to Laurens, Hamilton grabbed Lee’s hands away from his and kicked him in the balls. Lee winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

Laurens was shaking slightly, and when Alexander grabbed his arm firmly he felt scared, because he didn't know what was happening anymore. His breathing was rough, and he felt sweaty. I could've died.

Lee groaned and glared at Hamilton, “I'm coming back for you, okay? Don't think you can get away from me fag.”

“Whatever, at least I'm not a coward,” Alex rolled his eyes and turned to Laurens, “Let's go.”

Laurens nodded slowly as they walked to Lafayette and Hercules. John was still adjusting to what just happened, and when he was fully adjusted, he started panicking because he realised that Hamilton’s face was covered in blood and was still bleeding.

“Alex oh my god we have to clean you up we have to get you to a hospital oh my god your face I'm sorry this is my fault I-“

“Laurens,” Hamilton chuckled slightly,, but winced after, “it's okay. I'm fine.”

“No you're not. How about we all come to my house and I clean you up? Please?”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex shrugged and smiled at Laurens.

The four boys started to walk to John’s house. Hercules was talking to John about some flowers that he saw. Lafayette turned to Alex, and sighed softly, shaking his head.

“Oh dear Alex. You are extremely injured. You are so lucky that you have our Johnny boy.”

“Yeah,” Alex grinned slightly, “I am, aren't I.”

“You know, Laurens usually doesn't warm up to people this quick,” Lafayette chuckled slightly and glanced over to Laurens, who was laughing with Hercules, “I think he might really like you.”

Alex blushed slightly and wiped some of the blood that was dripping down his cheek. He was absolutely sure that Laurens just liked him because he stood up for him.

***

Alex was sat on the couch and Laurens was standing in front of him, dabbing his face with a wet towel on some wounds. He had stitched up a few open wounds, and had bandaged others.

Alex flinched slightly as the cold towel touched his face, and Laurens took note of that. He dabbed it slightly softer, and saw Alex smile at him gently.

“Thanks for this John. You didn't have to do this.”

“Alex,” Laurens laughed slightly, “you're wounded. Like, badly. Why wouldn't I help?”

“True, true,” Alexander responded quietly.

Lafayette and Hercules were sitting next to Alexander, watching a Disney movie, and whispering about how much they’d bet on Alexander and Laurens hooking up.

Once Laurens was done, Alex grinned and stretched slightly. He saw John staring at him for an unusually long time, but he didn't mind at all. It felt comforting.

“You know, we could all have a sleepover. If it's okay.”

“Oui! That is a wonderful idea, mon ami!”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. I'd have to text George but I'm totally up for it.”

Hercules laughed, “Then it's a yes from me too.”

Alexander grabbed his phone out of his pocket, which he had forgotten about during the fight. When he had landed on his back, the phone got slightly damaged, but it was mostly okay.

He quickly texted George to tell him where he'd be so he didn't have to worry.

Lafayette and Hercules were already captivated by the movie again, and John found that slightly funny. He found himself chuckled as he sat to the right of Hamilton.

Laurens wouldn't admit that he was excited for tonight, but he was. He found himself so very interested in Hamilton. He wanted to know every last detail about him. All of the books he'd read. His favourite foods. Everything. But to him that sounded extremely creepy so he didn't dare to ask anything.

"Oh yeah," Laurens turned his head to Alex, "Hamilton?"

"Yeah?"

"I fucking told you so."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha this was extremely hard to write. I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes ???  
> Anyways wow PEOPle are reading this wow
> 
> My tumblr is @hamilwinner and so is my Instagram if you would like to contact me !!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay oKAG so this is my first fanfiction on here !!! I have a wattpad ((Jupiterscent)) and a tumblr/Instagram ((hamilwinner)). I hope you like tHIS ???? Idk it's kinda gross but my hands sore now


End file.
